<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Steps by jellybadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328240">The Next Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybadger/pseuds/jellybadger'>jellybadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Endgame, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mentioned Trevor (Shameless US), Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybadger/pseuds/jellybadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are married and finally move into their own apartment. Join them as they get to know a new part of Chicago and retell old stories through curious neighbors. </p><p>Takes place after endgame and s11 so I will include aspects of what happens in the show but no fill-ins of upcoming episodes (just past ones). Tags will be updated as the story progresses.</p><p>*Valentine's day one-shot on chapter 5!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 30 Minutes Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey move into their new apartment together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come. Finally. Ian looked down at the last cardboard box that was left in the mostly empty room he lived in his whole life. Things still remained like the bed, dresser, and random clutter they were leaving behind. Moving into Fiona’s old room had definitely been better than sharing a room with Carl and Liam, but it still was uncomfortable. They would bump into each other often, especially with all the clutter since neither of them were organized people. Not that they cared who heard them, but sex was definitely becoming a problem with the other Gallaghers as Mickey and Ian had to hear the others complain about their moans. Little things started bothering the both of them too, and the house started to annoy them. Toothbrushes being used by others, clothes being stolen by other members, the ice-cold showers at the end of the day since all the hot water had been used. These things before didn’t bother Ian or Mickey, but now it was different. They were older, together, married. Moving out was always something that seemed like it was bound to happen. Everyone did it, fresh 18-year-olds hugging their parents and living in dorms, the lucky ones moving in furniture into the apartment their parents got them. But Ian never thought of moving out, because in a way he already had. He couch-surfed and moved so much that half of his memories aren’t even in the Gallagher house. Mickey felt the same way, as he now lived in the Gallagher house full time, it was like they already set up their home. But it wasn't home, it was a shitty bedroom with teenagers living in the same house. The idea of moving seemed insane but here Ian was looking down at the last box left, getting ready to actually go to their home now.</p><p>“Hey, hurry the fuck up, or do you need help carrying that box princess?” Mickey yelled from outside of the house annoyed. Even though they didn't have much stuff, the truck was small so this was their third run today from the Gallagher house to the new place. </p><p>Ian picked up the last box and set it inside the truck. Debbie had been nice enough to let them use her “Debbie does everything” truck for a few days. Mickey and Ian stood back looking at the Gallagher house for a moment.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Ian said. At that moment he felt grateful for his childhood home. No matter where he was he knew he could come back to that house and family would always be there.</p><p>“Don’t get too fucking sappy it’s only 30 minutes away you can come back whenever” Mickey said.</p><p>“I know...but I won’t be coming back a lot,” Ian said, turning to Mickey and smiling. He was excited. A little terrified of taking this big step in life but extremely excited to be living alone with his husband. </p><p>Mickey smirked at him. He was ecstatic. Not having to deal with any other Gallaghers was a dream come true. Ian got into the passenger seat while Mickey walked over to the driver's seat. It was a little cramped, boxes filling up space. They turned to each other and smiled, leaning over to kiss each other. It was passionate but slow, letting the moment sink it. </p><p>“You ready?” Mickey said starting up the car.<br/>
“Never been more ready,” Ian said.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Fuck Ian” Mickey groans. Mickey’s on top riding Ian, using every bone in his body to hit that delicious spot of his. Ian went crazy at the sound of his name. For most of their relationship, Mickey had used nicknames. Firecrotch, Gallagher, Carrot Top, and recently Lover which made Ian smile every time Mickey said it. But nothing beat his own name, especially when he was deep inside Mickey and it would come out whenever he would buck his hips upward. </p><p>“Say my name again” Ian requested, getting close.</p><p>“Ian” Mickey stated in that low voice that drove Mickey crazy.</p><p>“Again, I’m close”</p><p>“IAAANN” a massive scream for his name was let out. But not by Mickey.</p><p>Lip was coming upstairs yelling for Ian. Both of them ignored it, keeping the rhythm in their hips fast and steady.</p><p>“IAN YO”</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes, Mickey getting annoyed as he was losing concentration on the task at hand.</p><p>“What the fuck goes he want?” Mickey said to Ian, slowing down.</p><p>“Just ignore it, don’t stop” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips, pushing him down. Mickey moaned and took the hint. Lip however didn't, as banging was heard loud on the door.</p><p>“KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW” Ian yelled back, annoyed. What could possibly be so urgent??</p><p>Lip slammed open the door, keeping his eyes shut tight. Ian and Mickey stopped startled.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK LIP?” Both Mickey and Ian yelled. Mickey got off Ian, as both of them scrambled to get something to cover up.</p><p>“I’m not looking!” Lip started putting his hand over his eyes for extra coverage.</p><p>“Oh thank you so much, I thought you slammed open the door to get some live action porn! Actually how about you join us we are almost done.” Mickey states angrily.</p><p>“Mickey ew shut up,” Ian said.</p><p>“Well what the fuck do you want then Lip” Mickey pointed</p><p>“I have to head out, can you watch Freddie?”</p><p>“You interrupted us to ask if we could fucking babysit? We were supposed to have the house to ourselves” Ian was annoyed. Was there no other Gallagher to take Freddie?</p><p>“Tami is freaking out and I just got Fred down. Plus I have to head up to the shop in an hour so I can’t even take him with me. Tami is having a full meltdown so she can’t have him-” Lip explains quickly still keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>Ian rolls his eyes, but gets up and puts on a pair of underwear, tossing some to Mickey. Mickey raised his eyebrows, but Ian just gave him an eye to put them on.</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down you can open your eyes now”</p><p>Lip opens his eyes, unhappy with the sight of the shirtless men and lube bottles everywhere but it could have been a lot worse.</p><p>“Um no he fucking can’t we aren’t done here,” Mickey says pointed between him and Ian.</p><p>“How long do you need us to watch him?” Ian asked Lip, ignoring Mickey.</p><p>“Just a few hours, I'm sure Tami will settle down by them, thank you so much man I really gotta go, Freddie’s downstairs” And with that Lip is rushing down the hall, until the front door slams.</p><p>“What the fuck, I don’t want to watch your brother’s fucking kid” Mickey states.</p><p>“Yeah, me either but what else were we supposed to say?”</p><p>“How about no, take the kid with you. Oh and pro-tip a little oxy on the kid’s lip puts him right to sleep Terry used to do it all the time”</p><p>“Mickey c’mon I also don’t want to watch him, we can probably just continue where we left off… you can’t even hear him,” Ian said slyly trying to get the mood back.</p><p>Mickey notices and leans over to kiss Ian roughly. They don’t even get a few kisses in before Freddie starts crying from downstairs. Mickey gets off Ian fast.</p><p>“Alright that’s it, I’m gonna go jerk off in the shower having fun cleaning baby shit up” He leaves to go to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mickey walks into his bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist. Ian is sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone. </p><p>“You kill the kid or something? What happened to the crying”</p><p>“Nothing, he just needed a diaper change and went back to sleep. You’re so dramatic”</p><p>“Me? Dramatic? Well sorry if I want to fuck you without the interruption of a baby screaming downstairs.”</p><p>Mickey goes to grab clothes and gets dressed.</p><p>“We need to move out fast”</p><p>Ian perks up at this. Did Mickey just say move out?</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Why wouldn't I be fucking serious, I can’t take another Gallagher walking in on us, it’s happened way too many times.”</p><p>Ian couldn’t believe what Mickey was saying. He always thought about moving out but never talked about it with Mickey.</p><p>“Do you actually want to move out together?”</p><p>“Yes! Are you going fucking deaf??” Mickey was confused, did Ian not want to?</p><p>“Sorry! You just never mentioned it”</p><p>“Did you actually think we were gonna be 60 still living in this shitty house?”</p><p>“Well obviously not but...do you want to move out now? Do we even have the money?”</p><p>“We should, I can get a couple of side jobs, and that bullshit “savings” account will finally be worth it now”</p><p>Ian had taken the leverage to open up a bank account for them ever since he started working. And since getting steady money most of it was put into savings, for emergencies.</p><p>“Can we even get an apartment with our records?”</p><p>“Of course we can, if that was the case half of the people living here would be homeless”</p><p>Ian couldn't contain his smile. He was imagining it...and he knew Mickey was too. A place of their own at last.</p><p>Ian patted the bed for Mickey to lay on and used his phone to look up apartments, and so the journey began.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After that day, it actually surprised both of them how they stuck out with their plan. They would each casually show each other apartment examples or new listings that would go up. Every day that past they became more serious about the idea, until one day they spent it all drinking cheap beer and finding listings wherever they could. It was hard especially with their criminal records, unsteady income, and even shit like credit score which Mickey had no idea what that was. They were getting stuck having their possible options be horrible. Either an apartment owned by one of Mickey’s many cousins in a white supremacist neighborhood or a cheap one-story haunted house that was falling apart. It felt like they were getting ready to live in the Gallagher house forever until Ian got an email.</p><p>“Mick, look at what I just got. ‘apartment for sale now’ and it’s in our budget range”</p><p>“Let me see that…” Ian handed him the phone.</p><p>“This is almost near northside, there’s no way must be a typo”</p><p>“It isn't, it says it’s an old building that hasn’t been renovated. They haven’t found anyone who wants to move in, since all the actual northsiders have bought nicer shit. But this could be ours!”</p><p>“I don’t know man, I think I should call Kyle instead. He said that he'll be able to get the swastikas painted on the side of the house off by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Mickey can we at least check it out? If it turns out to be a total scam we can have some fun on the northside”</p><p>“Fine...only going to see if I can rob any rich dumbasses”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mickey ended up not robbing anybody, but actually falling in love with the apartment. It wasn’t a scam at all. The listening was right, the place was in rough shape, but nothing compared to what they would find in the southside. They met with a retailer, who gave them all the information they needed to know. Even though Mickey was good with numbers he didn’t know what half the terms the lady said were so he let Ian do the talking. It was a shock when they found out they were able to get the apartment. Ian and Mickey started signing papers as fast as they could, making sure everything was right. In a matter of a few short months, it was theirs. A one-bedroom apartment 30 mins from southside, 30 mins from northside...right in the middle. It was going to be a change for the both of them but it was something they needed, to grow together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI GUYS!! I'm so excited to start this fanfic, it is my first one but I'm super invested in this story and plan to update it often. I have so many ideas but would love your suggestions as the story is not set in stone still &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saying Hello to the Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey have their first introduction with the new neighbors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gallagher house was not one bit sad about finding out Ian and Mickey were moving out, they were actually the opposite. When they told them they had found a place, the rest of the family cheered. The days of moans and grunts from the newlyweds were gonna be long over for them. </p>
<p>It took only two days to move, including packing everything up since they barely owned anything. And here they were now at the steps to their apartment.</p>
<p>They were on the top floor which was the third. Mickey complained about the stairs, while Ian ran up and down trying to get a workout in. When Ian was carrying their last box up, they were met with their first neighbor. He had to be around 70, a delicate look in his eyes, and wore simple clothes.</p>
<p>“Hey there! You fellas must be the new” </p>
<p>“Yeah! Nice to meet you my names, Ian”</p>
<p>“Well hello, I’m Tom. I live on the first floor, where are you guys moving into?”</p>
<p>“Apartment 2 on the third floor”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I would help you but not sure my knees can take all those stairs. Who’s this?” Tom says looking at Mickey</p>
<p>“Um that’s Mickey”</p>
<p>“Roommate?”</p>
<p>“Uh sure…” Mickey says. He just got here, he doesn’t feel the need to come out to a random old man.</p>
<p>“Husband actually,” Ian says proudly, however.</p>
<p>Mickey turns to him not expecting that. His heart flutters a little (which it does not do often) at the introduction. That may have been the first time he heard him introduce him as husband...he tried not to let that get to his head...or his pants.</p>
<p>“Husband? Oh wow good for you” Tom said. This surprised Ian and Mickey...an old guy...who isn’t homophobic?</p>
<p>“Thanks”</p>
<p>“Well, I must get going now, going to go visit my granddaughter. Hope to see you both around”</p>
<p>Tom waves goodbye. Ian and Mickey turned to each other smiling. They couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was almost 9 pm. Moving in was nearly...useless. What Mickey and Ian had brought was virtually nothing to fill up their space. They had no real furniture, only miscellaneous stuff in the few boxes they had. Ian had planned to go thrift shopping tomorrow but right now they were just tired.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re finally here,” Ian said sitting down on the floor</p>
<p>“Me either. Where are we going to sleep though?”</p>
<p>“Well we have no bed right now...only a few blankets and pillows”</p>
<p>“Really? I didn’t see any”</p>
<p>“Did you leave the box in the car then, I know I packed them” </p>
<p>“I’ll go check”</p>
<p>Mickey went to go check the car when he spotted two bedside tables right in front of him. They were sitting outside of the apartment in front of him, no one in sight. They looked old, which led Mickey to look closer. Did someone just throw these out? Not like bedside tables were their top priority but any furniture at this point was necessary and especially if it was free. Mickey went to grab them when he was faced with a girl beside him. She was lanky with brown hair that had streaks of red in it and seemed in her 20s. She was holding a taser and even if she was taller than Mickey he wasn’t intimate at all.</p>
<p>“Do you seriously think you can rob me?” She stated confidently</p>
<p>“What the fuck? No!” Mickey said, confused. His response took the girl back.</p>
<p>“Who are you then? What do you want?” Her voice grew.</p>
<p>Another girl appeared from the door of the apartment. She was shorter than the first, had blonde hair and small glasses. She also was in her 20’s.</p>
<p>“Claire get back inside! I got this” The girl yelled.</p>
<p>With the commotion, Ian opened the door to see the scene outside.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is going on?” He said looking at Mickey.</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking know! She thinks I’m gonna rob her of something”</p>
<p>“Well aren't you! You were about to take my nightstands!” The girl says pointed the taser at Mickey.</p>
<p>“I thought it was trash. How about putting your shit inside your apartment then huh good idea right?” Mickey said rolling his eyes. What the fuck was going on?</p>
<p>“Mick, what were you doing?” </p>
<p>“Nothing! I saw some nightstands and thought they were up for grabs, sorry for thinking about our apartment dickhead”</p>
<p>“Wait, you know him?” The girl asked Ian</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s my husband I promise you he wasn’t trying to steal anything...right?” He looks at Mickey suspiciously. The girl puts the taser down and looks surprised.</p>
<p>“Holy shit so you're the gay couple Tom was yabbering about today?”</p>
<p>“Um I guess, we just met Tom today”</p>
<p>“Wow I guess I was expecting a little more twink and glitter”</p>
<p>“Well sorry, we weren’t the fags you expected” Mickey rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No this was better! Where are you guys from?”</p>
<p>Mickey and Ian both looked at each other confused. This girl just thought Mickey was robbing them and now she was asking about them?</p>
<p>“Southside” Ian responds.</p>
<p>“Wow really...makes sense why I thought you were gonna rob me then.” She says. “I’m Ella, this is Claire,” Ella says pointing at the blonde girl staring at them at the door.</p>
<p>“You too fags too?” Mickey asked, getting a slap from Ian.</p>
<p>“No, just Claire” Claire turns red at Ella’s words.</p>
<p>“Well I’m Ian and this is Mickey” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you guys, I guess we’re neighbors.” She looks into their apartment a little through where Ian is standing.</p>
<p>“Just moved in? You got no furniture” Ella ask</p>
<p>“Yeah, We didn’t bring any, to begin with”</p>
<p>“That's why you were tryna steal my tables?” Ella looks at Mickey, who just rolls his eyes. He was tired of this conversation.</p>
<p>“Well, we have extra mattresses in our place if you want to borrow them.”</p>
<p>“Really? That’d be great!” Ian says</p>
<p>“Yeah, Claire and I run an online shop, get shit cheap at the thrift store, and sell it for twice as much. Call it vintage, northsiders eat it up.”</p>
<p>“Nice like the scamming rich northside of dumbasses of their money act” </p>
<p>“We do what we can. Wanna come in and get one?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were convinced I was gonna rob you and now you're letting me into your place?” Mickey ask</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m over that now. I'm sure you would have already killed me already if you had the chance.”</p>
<p>Claire opens the rest of the door, letting everyone inside. Mickey and Ian see their apartment and are shocked, it was the complete opposite of theirs right now. Furniture was sacked in the corners, including small objects, magazines, and clothes. Even with the chaos going on it wasn’t dirty. Neat bookshelves and furniture surrounding the main living area, mismatched noting that Claire and Ella had different styles and didn’t bother collaborating. But the apartment still felt nice and had a sense of fun in it. Mickey looked over and saw a bong on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Yo can I have a hit,” Mickey said pointing to it. Ian gave him an annoyed look. You can’t just ask to smoke random people’s weed but I guess his standards are different.</p>
<p>“Yeah you can it’s mine, Careful it’s strong,” Claire said. Her voice was soft-spoken.</p>
<p>“You forgot the southside bit or…” Mickey said taking a hit without any difficulty at all.</p>
<p>“Woah what do your tattoos say?” Ella asks, noticing Mickey’s hands as he puts down the bong.</p>
<p>Mickey reluctantly puts his hands in fist and shows her his tattoos. He doesn’t regret them but really wishes his fifteen-year-old self would have picked a better phrase to permanently ink on himself. Ella laughs loudly when she sees them, Claire looking at them with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, I was kinda thinking the southside thing was an act but...this seems pretty convincing”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck would lie about being southside”</p>
<p>“I guess you're right. Did you always live there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah born and raised. Same with him” Pointing at Ian.</p>
<p>“What’s it even like...drugs and jail and shit?” Ella said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Well yeah actually,” Ian said.</p>
<p>“Oh…cool I guess. Well the mattress is in the hallway I’ll go get it” Ella said and goes deeper into the apartment.</p>
<p>“So how long have you lived here?” Ian asked Claire, filling the silence.</p>
<p>“Around five years. Claire and I have been friends since high school so we got an apartment the minute we graduated. How did you guys meet?” Claire asked. It was an innocent question, but both Mickey and Ian cringed</p>
<p>“Ugh...it’s a long story,” Ian said. He really wasn’t going to get into their history right now and didn’t have the time.</p>
<p>Ella came back dragging a mattress behind her. </p>
<p>“Here you guys can use this for tonight don’t get it dirty or anything. If you’re free tomorrow I can take you to the thrift store, you got a car?”</p>
<p>“Just for a few more days, sister, let us borrow it. We can go ourselves though”</p>
<p>“True, I got coupons and lot’s of discount shit, plus I know all the best places in town just let me know I don’t work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ian nodded his head and he and Mickey hauled the mattress over to their place thanking her.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey were sitting on the floor of their new place eating greasy pizza. It was the only place close by open and they were starving after the long day. Mickey finished eating and lay down on the mattress, filled with blankets and pillows from the box left in the car.</p>
<p>“We should let Ella come with us tomorrow,” Ian said sitting beside Mickey on the mattress, staring at him from above.</p>
<p>“Who?” Mickey said groggily. He was getting tired fast.</p>
<p>“Our neighbor we just meet her”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh...I don’t know she seems weird. Too talkative”</p>
<p>“I think she seems nice. Plus we don’t know where anything is here”</p>
<p>“Eh maybe... too tired right now. I know something that can wake me up.” Mickey smirked, grabbing Ian’s crotch.</p>
<p>“Hey! We can’t fuck on this, I don’t want to hand them back a cum covered mattress”</p>
<p>“Ugh fine,” Mickey said annoyed but thought. “Shower sex?”</p>
<p>Ian contemplated. “Sure whatever”</p>
<p>Nothing else was needed as they both got up, smiling heading to their bathroom.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They both woke up sore, from sleeping on the mattress floor but nothing they weren’t used to. They stayed in bed for a while cuddling which was something they almost never did. But they were both at peace, silence something they almost never got. </p>
<p>"I know it isn't perfect but I'm so glad we're here. I'm really happy Mick" Ian spoke softly</p>
<p>"I know. I am too." Mick looked up at Ian. "I love you, always will"</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while soft neck and lip kisses given to each other with quiet murmurs of appreciation. Mickey was the first to get up, having to pee and going outside to smoke. Ian stayed in bed taking in the sight of their empty apartment, which was pure bliss to him. He looked at his phone and realized they had slept until 11 a.m. They didn’t have any solid plans today except getting furniture and groceries since they had neither of them. The actual apartment was pretty old and some solid repairs needed to be made to the wall and floor and some other areas but Lip said he and Tommy would come over later this week so take a look at them. Ian thought about Ella's request last night. He knew Mickey wasn’t going to ask her so while Mickey was still out smoking we went and knocked on Ella’s door.  She opened it enthusiastically, Ian guessing they didn’t have a lot of guests around.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ella said way too loudly for Ian who has just gotten up</p>
<p>“Hey, I was wondering if you could still show us around today?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m totally free, I’m actually glad you came over Claire was just about to start watching the Harry Potter series over again, I don’t think I can take it again”</p>
<p>“Sounds cool never watched it”</p>
<p>“You should come over then, she needs fresh meat to spoil her Hogwarts house stuff into”</p>
<p>“Sure maybe,” Ian said but was kinda considering it. He was starting to like his neighbors even if they just met.</p>
<p>“We'll go get dressed. I'll knock on your door when I'm ready that cool?” </p>
<p>“Yeah that's fine see you later,” Ian said as they both went back into their apartments to get ready.</p>
<p>Ian was looking through boxes for clean clothes to get into. Mickey came back into the apartment confused.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?”</p>
<p>Ian threw him a shirt</p>
<p>“Get dressed, we're gonna go shopping. With Ella”</p>
<p>Mickey’s eyes widened. “What the fuck are you serious? We barely even know her”</p>
<p>“She seems nice and we have no idea where anything is in this neighborhood”</p>
<p>“We can figure it out we don’t need a tour guide. This isn’t fucking Paris” </p>
<p>“Just get dressed and try not to complain any longer. You can’t stay home, you promised to pick the furniture together.”</p>
<p>Mickey rolled his eyes. Fucking Gallagher. “Fine there isn't shit to do here anyways”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>With that, they both got dressed and finally heard a knock on the door. Ella was dressed in somewhat flaring jeans, a colorful top, and a thin jacket, finished off with big black combat boots. Her hair was in a very messy half up half down and was carrying papers on in her hand that looked like maps and coupons.</p>
<p>“You ready boys! We can get you new clothes at the thrift too though I think I see a hole somewhere” she said pointing at Mickey's shirt. He swatted her hand away.</p>
<p>“Whatever, I like this shirt. Can we get this fucking over with?” Mickey said, pushing him aside, and began walking downstairs to the car.</p>
<p>“He always on his period?” Ella asked Ian.</p>
<p>“Yup…”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They rode in silence for most of the ride, only hearing Ella's voice in the back seat give directions to Ian or point out a cool place. They finally got to the first thrift store which was filled with many different sets of big furniture like beds, tables, and chairs. They started looking around seeing lots of options.</p>
<p>“See anything you like?” Ella asked Mickey and Ian</p>
<p>“Everything looks good, whatever is the cheapest I guess,” Ian said</p>
<p>“Well you want to pick out something you like”</p>
<p>“Does that really matter?” Mickey said checking prices on various things</p>
<p>“Of course it does! Where did you guys do where you lived last?”</p>
<p>“Nothing this is our first time moving,” Ian said</p>
<p>“Really? Well that’s exciting”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we just stayed in my childhood home. Started getting annoying so we moved out”</p>
<p>“That’s cool, I did the same thing, family's annoying. Claire and I moved out the week after graduation, but we've lived around here our whole lives”</p>
<p>They kept looking around. Ian saw Mickey looking at the chairs, remembering a memory.</p>
<p>“What you laughing about?” Mickey asked</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want to get some Chiavari chairs? You know the gold ones with the white cushion?” Ian said laughing.</p>
<p>Mickey flipped him off but was hiding behind a laugh remembering his bridezilla moment.</p>
<p>“What chairs?” Ella said confused</p>
<p>“Mickey and I went to look at chairs for the wedding and when they didn't’ have the ones he wanted he had a meltdown screaming at the employee and breaking chairs”</p>
<p>“Really? All of that over a chair” Ella laughed</p>
<p>“Well that wouldn't have happened if you got the right ones,” Mickey said flipping him off again</p>
<p>“Do you guys have pictures of the wedding, I’m having a hard time imaging you guys in tuxes and with sappy music around”</p>
<p>Ian smiled, pulling his phone out eagerly. No one really asked them to see pictures, but Ian kept them on his phone. He went around begging everyone to take and send him as many as possible since the videographer/photographer never made it. Even with the setbacks, they got really good pictures and videos. Ian showed her an array and even if Mickey wanted to act annoyed he leaned in and smiled at the pictures Ian was showing Ella.</p>
<p>“Awwww these are actually so cute...WAIT what is your wedding topper?” </p>
<p>Ian and Mickey laugh. Mickey remembers seeing the look on Ian’s face and it was totally worth the trouble of a custom cake topper.</p>
<p>“Huh didn’t imagine you on bottom” </p>
<p>“Whatever liking what I like don’t make me a bitch” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Wait is this a bar? You had your wedding at a bar?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we had a venue planned but his Dad burned it down,” Ian said casually pointing to Mickey</p>
<p>“Your DAD?” Ella asked</p>
<p>“Yeah, super homophonic Terry said if I married someone with a dick he’d kill me. Didn’t manage to do that so he burned down our venue instead ” Mickey said casually</p>
<p>“That’s the most fucked up shit I’ve ever heard. Holy shit in sorry”</p>
<p>“Eh, no big deal had to deal with worse with the motherfucker. Luckily we found a venue to hold it”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my little sister had to dress up in a wedding dress to distract the owner, who was also homophobic. Had this plank on the wall called the “Fag Fixer”. But after everyone got drunk at the open bar and they started making money so nobody cared.”</p>
<p>“Wow...so guessing the southside isn’t the most diverse and open place?”</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey laughed. Was she being serious?</p>
<p>“Mickey's whole family are literally Nazi’s,” Ian said moving on to the next section of the store</p>
<p>“Are you kidding…? I can’t tell”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They end up getting lots of furniture with this one trip. Having trouble setting most of it in the truck but they managed. Ella let them use some of her rewards and even helped them sign up so that when they come they can get some money off. They rode to another thrift store Ella suggested but this time, not in awakened silence. They were more comfortable with each other and had some small talk laughing all the way until they got to the parking lot.</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey saw it was mostly a clothing store and were surprised looking around, they seemed to have good stuff for extremely cheap.</p>
<p>“Thought you guys might want to up that wardrobe of yours, maybe get something nice for a date” Ella suggested </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s a good idea, we can finally go on one Mick” </p>
<p>“Finally?” Ella asked</p>
<p>“Yeah we’ve never been on a date I guess”</p>
<p>“Ever?” </p>
<p>“Not really I mean we’ve obviously spent time together but never like a legit sit-down dinner date with the whole romantic shit”</p>
<p>“What-how? How long have you even been together?”</p>
<p>“Like 10 years? Off and on” </p>
<p>“10 YEARS?” Ella looked surprised by this</p>
<p>“Off and on yeah” Ian repeated. Was it really that surprising?</p>
<p>“There’s no way you guys have been together for that long”</p>
<p>“Yeah I don’t know how either if I'm being honest but here we are,” Ian said smiling</p>
<p>“You got under my skin man,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“How’d you meet then? Highschool?” Ella asked</p>
<p>“Sorta. Mickey thought I was dating his sister so he went to beat me up”</p>
<p>“You guys started dating because Mickey went to beat you up?”</p>
<p>“Well, we didn’t start dating until like…”</p>
<p>“17” Ian says “20” Mickey says at the same time.</p>
<p>“What? 20?” Ian looks at him confused</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I’m older but around there”</p>
<p>“We started dating before I went to the army dumbass I was 17”</p>
<p>“You went to the army-” Ella cuts in but gets interrupted.</p>
<p>“No, we fucking didn’t. We started dating when you moved in with me and Svetlana”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you came out...before we started dating?”</p>
<p>“...ugh yeah, wait no, whatever we never really made it official so the timeline is a little messy,” He says to Ella.</p>
<p>“Well, I'm glad you guys are married now so no need to argue about that! Anyways how about some shirts, this one looks nice” She says pulling out a bright yellow shirt</p>
<p>“Fuck no. Yellow reminds us of prison,” Mickey says to Ella.</p>
<p>“PRISON?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it!! What do you think of Ella so far? Also, I was thinking of adding pictures into the story what do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian has a rough day and Mickey worries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“PRISON?”</p><p>“Shhh you want the whole store to know,” Ian said</p><p>“Yeah Prison did I stutter,” Mickey said confused</p><p>“I didn’t know you guys went to prison,” Ella said surprised</p><p>“Well sorry we don’t wear T-shirts around announcing our felonies”</p><p>“What did you guys so in for? Murder?” </p><p>“Attempted, and that was a long time ago”</p><p>Ella stared shocked at that since she was joking about the murder stuff</p><p>“Don’t say that” Ian said annoyed. He didn’t want them to look like actual psychopaths</p><p>“What, it’s true. Kinda” </p><p>“Well, I went for Arson. Blew up a van.”</p><p>“Holy shit...I KNEW you looked familiar”</p><p>“Oh no…” Ian said already knowing what she was gonna say</p><p>“Gay Jesus!” </p><p>“How do you even know about that?” Mickey asked</p><p>“Claire. She mentioned some things about Gay Jesus when it was all happening. Just thought all redheads kinda looked the same so but now I know it’s you! Can I get an autograph?” Ella joked</p><p>“Fuck off, I’m not Gay Jesus anymore,” Ian said. He wasn't annoyed Ella recognized him. Just cringed at that time of his life. He was happy he made a change in so many people but hated how it came to be. </p><p>“Well I wasn’t around for all that Gay Jesus shit so thank god I missed it,” Mickey said</p><p>And it was true, Mickey doesn’t know much about it either. He asked once how it ended up happening and Ian avoided the question until he confessed that he was off his meds. After that Mickey never brought it up seriously since talking about Ian’s bipolar episodes makes them both sad.<br/>After that, Ella wanted to ask how prison was like but Ian and Mickey started picking out clothes, bantering with each other. She knew she pried enough for today at least and reminded herself to ask about prison later. She had never met anyone like those two. She has heard more stories told by them in the last 2 days than she has from anyone in years. It all seemed fake, how could they live through all that and she knows she’s just scratched the surface. Ella was a bit noisy but just cause he loved to talk to people. She wants to hear how other people’s lives have been and predict what they will be. She used to work for Uber and Lyft just to get interesting stories all the time but once her car broke down she had to quit. Ella wants to be a writer one day, an autobiography is her dream. Not because she’s narcissistic and wants a book written bout her but because she hopes people can find excitement from the stories she tells too. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mickey, Ian, and Ella drove home after the thrift to drop everything off at the apartment since they had no more space in the truck. The car ride was quiet since everyone was tired and Ella decided to play music from her phone in the car. She played a little bit of everything mixing genres, her favorite being 70’s/80’s music. Ian loved everything she played and during the ride realized how he missed out on listening to music. Something was always going on that he never got the chance to discover what his favorite albums or artists were. Mickey did know a bit about music, his brother’s and Mandy always blasting punk and rock music in the house. Suddenly “On the road again” by Willie Nelson started playing. Ian froze but up and was glad he wasn’t at the wheel because he would have hit the brakes hard. Mickey didn’t notice as he had his eyes on the road.</p><p>“Can you skip this one?” Ian said</p><p>“Sure,” Ella said going onto the next song</p><p>She didn’t think much of it, guessing Ian just wasn’t liking the song but Mickey did. He noticed how Ian said that, not in his usual voice but didn’t know why. </p><p>They get home and even Claire comes down to help carry the furniture up to the apartment. They got a bed frame to build, a nightstand, lamps, a coffee table, two bags of clothes, and practical objects like bathroom and kitchen stuff. They would get the rest tomorrow when they go grocery shopping and pick up the bigger stuff like a sofa they bought but didn't have enough space in the car.</p><p>Ian and Mickey thanked the girls for helping them and especially Ella for joining them. She said no problem and that she had fun. Mickey and Ian didn’t tell her but they also did. She also let them keep the mattress, saying she could find another one and to consider it a house warming president. They said goodbye and went to their separate apartments.</p><p>“I am so tired,” Mickey said laying down on the mattress</p><p>“Yeah same” Ian said</p><p>Mickey looked at him, trying to read his expressions</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Been weird since you heard that song in the car. You get robbed to it or some shit?”</p><p>“No, it’s not a big deal”</p><p>“You sure cause something’s gotta be up”</p><p>“It’s just a song Mick I’m fine” But Ian wasn’t fine. Memories flooded him when he heard it.</p><p>“Alright but all I know is a song never made me feel like that so”</p><p>Ian didn’t know why Mickey was prying he usually never did.</p><p>‘“I don’t want to upset you if I told you why,” Ian said.</p><p>“Upset me how? I don’t think I’ve ever heard that song before. It gotta do with some ex-boyfriend cause I know I don't-”</p><p>“No Mick, no ex-boyfriend” Ian interrupted. He was tired. From today and from the memories that flooded his mind. “I’m gonna go shower” and then he just went into the bathroom and closed the door. He knew Mickey was confused and a bit worried but he didn’t want to think of those memories let alone talk about them. When he got out of the shower, Mickey was already asleep. He put some pajamas on, laid down, and wrapped his arms around his husband tight hoping the thoughts would go away.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Fuck. This wasn’t good. It was 12:10 and Ian was still sleeping. Mickey was always the one to get up second, Ian having to go to work, or going on a run early in the morning. Even on lazy days, Ian got up first. And even yesterday he did. But today he woke up and there Ian was sleeping. It was 10 a.m and they had a long day so he figured Ian was just tired to calm that growing voice of worry in the back of his head. He took a shower, got dressed, went for a smoke, and even went to the local coffee shop to get some for him and Ian. He got back at 11:50 and there Ian was...still sleeping. At 12:00 full worry hit him. And at 12:10 he didn’t know what to do. Was it the move? Was it all too much? Did he do something wrong? Did Ella say something? He would kill her if she did. Did he forget to take his meds? Is the dosage off? Did he pry too much yesterday? Was it the song? Was it that stupid fucking song?</p><p>“Ian,” Mickey said. He needed his questions to be answered. “Ian wake up”. He didn’t “Ian!”</p><p>With this Ian’s eyes fluttered open. Mickey really didn’t want him to yell to go away as he had before...last time this happened. But he didn’t</p><p>“What?” Ian said groggily</p><p>“It’s 12 pm” </p><p>“Shit really?” </p><p>“Yeah, your fucking worrying me right now Ian. Did you take your meds?” Mickey knew the med talk annoyed him, but he didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Yes,” Ian said. He saw Mickey’s worried expression. He felt bad. He didn’t mean to make him worried. He grabbed Mickey’s face and kissed him. Mickey felt a little calmer.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just couldn’t really sleep well”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Mickey asked</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Was it the song? Or Ella? Are you sure your meds are good?” </p><p>Ian sighed. He didn’t want to worry Mickey anymore than he should. To be honest he wasn’t fine. The song might have triggered it but who’s to know one day you're fine and the next you aren’t. And right now Ian was not fine. All he wanted to do was disappear.</p><p>“You know I can’t control how I feel Mick.” He sighed. “I remember that song playing when I took Yevgeny...and I guess it should have made me happy for how far I’ve come but it made me scared. What if it gets that bad again. Now I have something to lose. I have our life to lose.” Ian felt like crying but he held the tears in. He just wishes he didn’t have these thoughts.</p><p>“Ian..” Mickey sighed. He hated when Ian thought like this. He wishes he could take his pain away “You won’t lose me. I will come and find you if that ever happens again. Like I did last time. This isn’t your fault, you know that”</p><p>Ian knew that it wasn’t even if it felt like it was. He knew he wasn’t his bipolar disorder even if it felt like it was his whole identity sometimes. Ian nodded his head and kissed Mickey. Mickey pulled away thinking Ian just needed space, but Ian held on to his hand and told him to lay down next to him. He knew Mickey would be there. He knew he was worthy of Mickey’s love after all these years. They didn’t have a television so they both just watched movies and videos, and ordered food all day. Ian just wanted a distraction and this was the best one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. House Warming Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey and Ian invite the Gallagher's over to their new place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mickey, we’re at the grocery store finally getting some food. After three days of ordering out, they knew they had to go shopping. Ian felt a lot better from yesterday but was still a little down. They stocked up on almost everything, Ian taking the lead as all Mickey got was beer and chunk food. They go over to get toilet paper and pass by the condom section.</p>
<p>“Hey look we should get some” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Why?” Ian asked</p>
<p>“You don’t think we need some lube?” </p>
<p>“No, we have enough at home”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess...but just in case?”</p>
<p>“We don’t even have a real bed yet Mickey”</p>
<p>“When has that ever stopped us?”</p>
<p>Ian rolled his eyes and kept pushing the cart to another aisle. Once the cart was full of everything they needed they were headed over to check out when Ian heard a voice he never thought he would again.</p>
<p>“Ian?”</p>
<p>Ian turned his head and there he was. Trevor. He was shocked.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you forgot about me” Trevor joked when Ian didn’t answer</p>
<p>“No of course not, Hey Trevor” Ian responded giving him a forced smile</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey said harshly. Ian even forgot he was there for a second, focusing on Trevor. He looked good if he was being honest, not much had changed about his appearance, maybe a few tattoos and long hair.</p>
<p>“I’m Trevor, Ian and I used to be...ugh friends” </p>
<p>“That means you fucked or?” Mickey said bluntly</p>
<p>Ian looked at him, he could see jealousy in his eyes. God this was going to be awkward...especially since he cheated on Trevor...with Mickey..who he now married to.</p>
<p>“Trevor, this is Mickey” Ian sighed.</p>
<p>“Holy shit...THIS is Mickey?” Trevor said</p>
<p>“What the fuck we’re you expecting, you heard of me or some shit?” Mickey said. Who the fuck was this guy and why does he know Ian? He was too young to be someone from Fairytale Mickey thought, so many they meet somewhere else.</p>
<p>“Ugh no nothing, nevermind,” Trevor said. He wasn't intimidated by Mickey but also knew it wasn’t the best time to keep talking to him. “Anyways nice to see you Ian'' He stared at Ian for a bit until he turned around walking away.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck was that?” Mickey said turning to Ian</p>
<p>“You didn't have to be such a dick you know?” Ian said to him</p>
<p>“I don’t even know who that was and you want me to be nice to someone hitting on you?”</p>
<p>“He wasn't hitting on me. We used to date”</p>
<p>“What the fuck when?”</p>
<p>“Before...Mexico” Ian hesitated at the words. They avoided anything and everything not to bring up Mexico.</p>
<p>“Oh...like date or fuck?” Mickey asked</p>
<p>“Why does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Nothing fine, forget I asked” Mickey knew it was best not to ask questions, but he was curious. He knew how hard Ian fell for people, especially after the fight they had about Mickey only having 87% of Ian's heart.</p>
<p>“We dated for a few months, he was the one that ran the youth group. I kinda cheated on him with you so we aren’t on best terms”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, so you picked me over him huh?” Mickey said smirking</p>
<p>“It isn’t like that asshole, I didn’t want to cheat on him, he was a nice dude”</p>
<p>“Well guess you're stuck with me”<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey take their groceries up to their apartment, having every shelf stocked with food now. They even bought pots and pans, and even though neither of them can cook very well maybe it was time to look up some recipes and try them out. On the way home, they also hauled up the rest of the stuff they had to pick up from the thrift store. Their home was almost complete, having spent the whole afternoon building and putting stuff up that they bought. It was simple but perfect. They now had a bed, nightstands, sofa, coffee table, lamps, a desk, chairs, a small dining table, and some decorations like rugs and even a plant Ian picked out at the grocery store. They heard a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Ella and Claire.</p>
<p>“Hey lovebirds see you finally got some groceries”</p>
<p>“yes we did, the fuck you coming into our apartment for?” Mickey said </p>
<p>“Just wanting to drop off some more things I found at the thrift, don’t think they would sell very well so decided to give it to my favorite neighborhoods,” Ella said joking but handing them a toaster oven, and some bed quilts. Ian took the quilts thanking them. Mickey took the toaster oven looking at it.</p>
<p>“The fuck is this?”</p>
<p>“It’s a toaster oven,” Claire said</p>
<p>“What I use it for?” Mickey said not getting it </p>
<p>“You can cook small things in there” </p>
<p>“Like...a small oven,” Mickey said raising his eyebrows</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can also air fry!”</p>
<p>“The fuck those that mean” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Claire, we appreciate the gesture well let you know how it works,” Ian said taking the toaster oven from Mickey's hands and placing it on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“You guys need help building anything?” Ella asked</p>
<p>“No, we're pretty much done…” Ian said realizing they were. Of course, some pictures and some sentimental items would come as they grew into the home, and maybe a TV once they got some money but they now had a livable apartment. Ian looked at their home smiling.</p>
<p>“It looks good, you should have a house warming party” Claire suggested</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea, Lip was going to come over to check the place out anyways see if any repairs were needed maybe we can set something up so that everyone can see the place Mick”</p>
<p>“I don’t want a shit tone of Gallagher's coming over to our place before I even sleep on our own bed,” Mickey said </p>
<p>“Well you should think about it, we had one for our place and it stopped my mom from wondering 24/7 where I was living and texting me how if I wanted to come home. It’s a nice apartment they should see that” </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s a good idea, Debbie keeps asking me to send her pictures of the place,” Ian said. “Cmon Mick it’ll be fun”</p>
<p>“Anywhere with a shit ton of Gallagher's arguing will not be fun,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Well if you do let us know we’ll make lasagna,” Ella said </p>
<p>“oh yeah you don't want to miss Ella’s lasagna,” Claire said smiling </p>
<p> They wave goodbye and head into their own apartment.</p>
<p>“We should have a party Mick, everyone keeps asking how we’re doing,” Ian said closing the door</p>
<p>“I don’t want Terry finding out where we live, everyone has a big mouth down there,” Mickey said worriedly. They had been lucky enough to move without any Milkoviches chasing them </p>
<p>“True, it can be super small just my siblings, Sandy, and Kev, and V”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Gallagher…” Mickey was worried </p>
<p>Ian saw that and went over to him putting his hands on his shoulders softly to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Terry isn’t going to find us, Mickey. He is a sad paralyzed man who no longer has control over us. You’re free Mickey, you’re out of that household and that neighborhood”</p>
<p>Mickey feels like he’s gonna cry just thinking about it. He was free. Even though Terry wasn’t dead, he had escaped him. With Ian, He was with Ian. Married to him, living together outside of the south side. </p>
<p>Mickey kissed him passionately wanting to let him know how much he loved him. Ian knew kissing him back with the same passion.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They had decided on having the house warming party after all. Ian texted into the Gallagher group chat</p>
<p>Ian: Hey! Mickey and I wanted to throw a house warming party when are you guys free? Maybe this Friday?</p>
<p>Lip: Sounds cool I’ll tell Tami but we can probably go Friday</p>
<p>Liam: I am free whenever please get me out of this house.</p>
<p>Carl: House warming party? isn’t that kinda gay?</p>
<p>Ian: Carl...were gay </p>
<p>Carl: Yeah but this seems extra gay</p>
<p>Debbie: Shut up Carl</p>
<p>Debbie: I can go after I picked Franny up from school</p>
<p>Carl: Yeah same my police partner is letting me have the weekend off</p>
<p>Debbie: Can Sandy come?</p>
<p>Ian: Yeah bring her and Franny</p>
<p>Ian: DONT LET TERRY KNOW WHERE WE ARE</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ian was excited to have his family over to their apartment. It felt like a massive step and made it somehow official. Mickey didn’t seem as excited wanting his space which he well earned from the Gallagher's, but Ian told him it was just for one night. Ian and Mickey went over to Ella's apartment to tell them about the party and they even decided to stay once Ella offered to show them her lasagnas recipe.</p>
<p>“So now you mix these two kinds of cheese” Ella explained</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you need two different types of cheese they all taste the same” Mickey protested</p>
<p>“No they don’t Mick,” Ian said involved in cooking</p>
<p>“Whatever cooking’s for fucking girls, have fun being a housewife,” Mickey said leaving the kitchen and sitting next to Claire who was watching Harry potter.</p>
<p>“Have you ever watched these?” Claire asked Mickey</p>
<p>“No, fantasy isn’t my shit” </p>
<p>“Well you should, and plus I see you being a total Slytherin like Ella. I think Ian would be a Gryffindor, but I’m a Hufflepuff”</p>
<p>Mickey looked at her with his eyebrows raised. “I have no idea what the fuck you just said”</p>
<p>Claire went on to explain the houses, and even what was going on in the movie and Mickey seemed kinda into it. </p>
<p>“Wait so why does Harry have to go to this competition know isn't the other kid going,” Mickey asked</p>
<p>“Yeah but Dumbledore is making them go anyways since his named was pulled out of the cup” Clare responds </p>
<p>“Fuck that I’d just kick that old man’s balls and say no”</p>
<p>Ian and Ella finish making the food, not just lasagna and Ian learns a few cooking tips as well. The kitchen is an absolute mess Ella not being the most organized person but she says she’ll clean it up later. Claire rolls her eyes knowing she's gonna be the one doing it. They all head over to Ian and Mickey’s apartment waiting for their guest to arrive. Ella is in charge of the music while Claire tidies the place up. It’s around 7 p.m when Lip, Tami, and Freddie in a stroller get there. They bring some food wrapped in tin foil Tami made as a present.</p>
<p>"Fucking nightmare getting the stroller up three flights of stairs," Lip said. “Holy shit you guys actually have a whole place to live in” looking around.</p>
<p>“I know,” Ian said smiling. It was pretty crazy</p>
<p>“Who would have thought a Gallagher and a Milkovich happy and away from the southside” Lip said</p>
<p>“This place is nicer than our house,” Tami said</p>
<p>Claire immediately sees Freddie and is rocking him back and forth, which Lip and Tami don’t mind as it gets him off their hands. Ella and Tami start talking about some girl stuff, While Lip, Mickey, and Ian talk get updated on life and work. Ian’s phone rings</p>
<p>iMessage: Hey, hope this is still the right number. It’s Trevor sorry I was awkward today just a surprise seeing you! We should catch up</p>
<p>Ian looks surprised by the text. Should he respond? He looked over at Mickey knowing that he couldn’t just say he was gonna go meet up with one of his exes. He had no feelings for Trevor anymore but was curious how he was doing.</p>
<p>Ian: Hey it’s Ian, we should meet up soon text me when you’re free</p>
<p>Around 8 p.m Debbie, Franny, Sandy, Liam, Kevin, Veronica, and Carl show up.<br/>
“UNCLE MICKEY” Franny screams, running into Mickey’s arms. He looks taken back by her urgency but hugs her tight.</p>
<p>“Hey, Franny! Your best uncle missed you”</p>
<p>Ian’s heart feels like it could melt right now. Mickey was just such a softie on the inside.</p>
<p>“Come on Franny let’s see if we can help out in the kitchen,” Debbie says seeing Kev and V already getting plates ready. “This place is great Ian!”</p>
<p>“Yeah holy shit Mick I never thought you’d get out of the Southside, think you and Mandy are the only Milkovichs ever to do so,” Sandy said</p>
<p>Ian’s heart drops looking around. Mandy. He misses her a lot. And Fiona. Especially now seeing his closest family all in one place getting to see this huge milestone in his life...and they weren't there.</p>
<p>“Who are you guys?” Sandy asks, looking at Ella and Claire. </p>
<p>“I'm Claire!” Claire said blushing, in a pitch too high. Ian and Mickey hold back laughs at her obvious crush</p>
<p>“Cool, I’m Sandy, how you know my cousin?” She said smiling</p>
<p>“We’re neighbors. I’m Ella, I love your shoes by the way ” Ella responded</p>
<p>“Thanks your hairs pretty cool I’ve been wanting red but Debbie said we’d look like sisters and I’d be weird”</p>
<p>“Yeah don’t go dying your hair Ian dyed his hair black once and it was not the best look, felt like I was fucking myself,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Yeah the black hair was not a good look,” Carl said walking over. “Hey guys the place looks great,” He said to Mickey and Ian</p>
<p>“Hey who’s this?” Ella said looking at Carl smiling</p>
<p>“I’m Carl, Ian’s brother,” Carl said also smiling.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you I’m Ella-”</p>
<p>“Ok I’m out,” Mickey said interrupting leaving the conversation dragging Ian out also before Ella and Carl start flirting. They head over to the kitchen where they find Kev, V, and Debbie. </p>
<p>“HEY! Congrats guys this place is awesome, I didn't even see one Nazi symbol down here” Kev said </p>
<p>“Yup and we even had to park down the street so we wouldn't get paid on a meter. That’s some fancy white people neighborhood shit,” V said</p>
<p>“You guys even have furniture, sure wasn’t expecting that,” Debbie said</p>
<p>“Well, we aren’t just gonna sleep on the floor what did you think?” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Well it looks nice, if you guys ever need anything just let us know we’re still family,” Kev said. “And don’t forget to go pick up some weed tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey nodded, they no longer had to worry about transportation as Debbie came in their ambulance car, and she was taking her truck back. Ian knew he should look for some jobs nearby later for some more money though. They all called out to eat where the Gallagher, the Milkovich, and everyone in between sat around the table and couch as their dining table wasn't big enough. They’re all small talking and having fun.</p>
<p>“So those anyone have any crazy Ian and Mickey stories? I'm trying to get a full picture here,” Ella asks</p>
<p>“Where do we even start…” Lip said laughing</p>
<p>“Well, we can start when Mickey came out at the bar!” Kev said</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Mickey said</p>
<p>“We were all there for Yvegney’s baptism and he just tapped the table and said “ I just want everyone here to know I'm fucking gay’. Southside talked about it for weeks” Kev said</p>
<p>“Yeah well I didn’t have much of a choice,” Mickey said looking at Ian.</p>
<p>“I said Mickey no one cares who you bang,” Kev said</p>
<p>“What about the time Mickey got shot in the ass and had the bullet taken out in the kitchen,” Carl said laughing</p>
<p>“What!” Ella said surprised</p>
<p>“Mickey and I were stealing some shit and then he got shot,” Ian said laughing. “Aww that day was our first kiss too,” Ian said teasing. Mickey gave everyone the middle finger<br/>
The Gallaghers all took turns telling stories barely having time to explain each one.</p>
<p>Carl: “Remember when Mickey gave my tips on dealing”</p>
<p>Lip: “Remember when Mickey asked me to shoot up a store to prove how southside I was”</p>
<p>Debbie: “Remember when we almost killed Sammi”</p>
<p>All the memories were good, someone everyone in sync only telling the good parts, and leaving out the bad.</p>
<p>“I’m just curious how these two even ended up together, they defy all odds!” Ella asked</p>
<p>“I don’t even know Ian just told me one day him and Mickey we’re banging...then they got married,” Lip said</p>
<p>“I just remember Mickey sleeping on Ian’s bed and then he kinda just moved in,” Carl said</p>
<p>“Well we don’t even know either we just banged one day and then someone fell in love…” Ian said laughing at Mickey</p>
<p>“I did not, you did first, fucking girl,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Ian fell first, Mickey fell harder,” V said with warm eyes.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Everyone left at night all saying they were tired and had plans in the morning. Ian had a great time, truly missing his family as he saw them leave one by one. He told them this wouldn't be the only time they would throw a party at their place. Even Mickey had a good time catching up with Sandy most of the night. </p>
<p>“That was fun right,” Ian said to Mickey once they were alone</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was alright, now we got this whole fucking mess to clean up,” Mickey said looking around</p>
<p>“We can worry about that later…” Ian said, grabbing Mickey's face and kissing him passionately. </p>
<p>"I got use a housewarming gift," Mickey said shyly.</p>
<p>"What?" Ian said confused</p>
<p>Mickey walked over to their room and pulled out five picture frames from under their clothes in the dresser. The first one was from when they first started dating, the second was when Ian moved into Mickey's house, and the third was a wedding picture. The other two frames we're blank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thought we need some personal touches. These two are blank, you can print out whatever photo you want that you have, or we can take new ones." Mickey said smiling softly. He was kinda embarrassed at such the gesture but he could see in Ian's eyes how much he loved it.</p>
<p>"I love you, Mick, I love these" Ian said looking at the pictures. He kissed Mickey trailing his kisses down to his neck.</p>
<p>"Alright Gallagher I love you too," Mickey said laughing. Not many moments passed after that where their clothes weren't scattered all over the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoy! The pictures are from Pinterest so no credit to me. Also don't worry Trevor isn't gonna be a main character but he is involved in the plot so stay tuned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey and Ian go on a date for Valentine's Day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can be a one-shot! Smut towards the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian wakes up before Mickey at around 8 a.m. He looks at his husband sleeping peacefully. Ian loved looking at Mickey sleeping even if that sounded a little creepy, but he didn’t care. He looked so peaceful and harmless in his sleep. He shifted his body lying beside his husband looking at his face. He noticed everything. His slight stubble, his expressive eyebrows now at rest, his nose, his lips. Ian took in moments like these since he had not been able to when they were younger. Bright blue eyes looked back at Ian as Mickey started to wake up.</p>
<p>“The fuck you looking at?” Mickey said groggily</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Ian said softly smiling</p>
<p>Mickey sighed and smiled. He knew Ian was having a moment and so was he. They loved just spending time in bed together looking at each other, cuddling, just talking to each other. Mickey looked at Ian noticing everything in his face also. Every freckle, which have become less apparent as he got older but Mickey had mapped them out knowing where each one was, his red hair he loved, his bright green eyes, everything.</p>
<p>“You know what day it is?” Ian said smiling</p>
<p>“Yes I know what day it is you won’t stop talking about it for days,” Mickey said sighing. “I mean why is it that big a deal Valentine’s day for fucking saps anyways”</p>
<p>“Well I guess I’m a sap then cause I have a great day planned out for us” </p>
<p>“Whatever Firecrotch I don’t see why we can’t just fuck all day and order food” </p>
<p>“Cause Mickey…” Ian said getting up from bed</p>
<p>“Mmm get back in it’s cold,” Mickey said stretching his arms out for Ian</p>
<p>“We’re going on a date!” </p>
<p>“A date?”</p>
<p>“Yeah like a real one, fancy food nice clothes all that shit”</p>
<p>“Fucking all day and ordering in sounds a whole lot better” Mickey protested wrapping himself in the bed sheets</p>
<p>“Cmon Mickey I already made reservations. In the meantime, I was planning on making pancakes wanna help?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm no I’d rather sleep,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Fine” Ian said leaving the room. He wasn't annoyed, he expected Mickey to protest his day’s plans. Hopefully, some breakfast will cheer him up. He went to work using the recipe he had found online. He made blueberry and chocolate chip which was both of their favorites. By the time Ian was almost done Mickey had finally got up.</p>
<p>“Thought I smelled something, you trynna burn the place down,” Mickey said joking</p>
<p>“Ha Ha, here I’m almost done,” Ian said setting their plates up. He served himself two chocolate pancakes and Mickey two blueberry. They sat down together at their dining table. He looked at Mickey when he grabbed the syrup and drew a heart on the pancakes. Ian started laughing while Mickey tried holding his in. Mickey grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured more getting rid of the heard. He smiled though and kissed Ian on his syrup covered lips.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After they finished eating they spent a few hours just laying in bed, playing video games, and talking. They had finally gotten a television and wifi. Ian won the last round in the game as Mickey scowled putting his controller down.</p>
<p>“So I was thinking maybe we could try that bath thing again?” Ian suggested</p>
<p>“Really? I told you I wasn’t into that girly smelling shit...too gay” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Cmon Mickey we’re at our home...alone you can do all that girly smelling shit now. Plus the tub is bigger”</p>
<p>“Ugh...why you busting my balls man you really wanna take some gay ass bath with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes I do”</p>
<p>And well Ian usually wins every argument they have so here Mickey was, naked sitting in a tub with Ian. </p>
<p>“Relax it’s the only way you can enjoy it!” Ian said putting his hand behind his head letting the warm water soothe him.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to put your long fucking legs keep hitting me,” Mickey said tensely.</p>
<p>Ian scooted over and grabbed Mickey putting his back to his chest.</p>
<p>“That better?” Ian said</p>
<p>“I guess...this is still too fucking gay for me” Mickey protested</p>
<p>Ian started stroking Mickey’s hair, calming him instantly. Mickey relaxed under Ian’s touch and was kinda enjoying this even if he didn’t want to admit it. They stayed there a while enjoying each other's touch. Ian started kissing Mickey’s shoulders, then his neck, then the crook of his ear. Mickey smiled at the touch and turned around kissing Ian on the lips. Before any action really started..soap got in Mickey’s eye.</p>
<p>“OW fuck” Mickey pulled back</p>
<p>“What happened?” Ian said worriedly</p>
<p>“Fucking soap, what the fuck is in this thing? Why does it hurt so bad?”</p>
<p>“Alright, Alright calm down,” Ian said getting up from the tub and grabbing a towel. Ian's phone got a notification but that’s not what caught his eye. It was almost 5:30</p>
<p>“Fuck we got to go,” Ian said throwing a towel to Mickey</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Reservations remember? Cmon get up” Ian said going to their bedroom</p>
<p>Ian was already pulling clothes out when Mickey walked in.</p>
<p>“Wear something nice!”</p>
<p>Mickey looked around his closet...not many options. Mickey Milkovich was not one for style.</p>
<p>Ian was already getting dressed when Mickey showed him a t-shirt</p>
<p>“Not that Mick, where something fancy”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any fucking fancy clothes who do you think I am?”</p>
<p>Ian rolled his eyes and looked through Mickey’s side of the closet. He pulled out a greyish button down.</p>
<p>“This is nice, and you can wear it with that jacket and some black pants”</p>
<p>“Alright fucking fashionista look at you go” </p>
<p>“Just put it on we’re gonna be late,” Ian said combing his hair. He was wearing a dark green button that showed off his eyes, skinny jeans, and some new vans. He looked fucking good Mickey thought. He put on the clothes as Ian finished getting ready in the bathroom. When he was dressed and had his hair done he went to show Ian<br/>
“What you think hot stuff? Too much I don’t wanna seem single” Mickey said smirking</p>
<p>Ian rolled his eyes but kissed him both smiling underneath. Ian thought he looked so good he cleaned up nice. He couldn't wait to take off those- no time for that they were gonna be late!</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They made it right at 6:30 when their reservation was. Mickey’s eyebrows got higher as they went further into the northside until they reached their destination.</p>
<p>“Holy shit Gallagher you blow some old fairy to get a table here,” Mickey said</p>
<p>“No, just had to make it in advanced”</p>
<p>They both walked up to the host</p>
<p>“We have a reservation at 6:30 under the name Ian,” Ian said to the host</p>
<p>“Alright come right this way,” The host said leading them to a small 2 seater table. The place lights were dimmed and soft music was playing.</p>
<p>“Nice huh,” Ian said smiling</p>
<p>“A little too nice feel like everyone's staring at me,” Mickey said looking around</p>
<p>Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand. He immediately calmed down.</p>
<p>“No one’s staring at us we’re here to have a nice dinner like everyone else”</p>
<p>The server came.</p>
<p>“What would you guys like to drink?” He asked</p>
<p>“Can we get some wine?” Ian said</p>
<p>“Of course, we have Barbera, Cabernet Franc, Cabernet Sauvignon, Carignan, Charbono, Chardonnay, Dolcetto, and Gamay, which one would you like?</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey looked at each other puzzled.</p>
<p>“How about just wine? You got that?” Mickey said to the server</p>
<p>“Well have the first one thanks. The barber whatever” Ian said before Mickey said anything else</p>
<p>“A bottle of Barbera coming right up,” The server said leaving</p>
<p>Mickey and Ian started laughing. What were two southside kids doing here in this type of place? But they didn’t care they were having fun. They both opened the menu looking at it in silence.</p>
<p>“Half of these fucking words aren’t even in English”</p>
<p>The server comes back with a bottle of wine giving them more time to look at the menu. They both take a sip of it.</p>
<p>“Holy shit this is strong you sure this is wine?”</p>
<p>“I think so, this is nothing like from the minimart across our neighborhood though”</p>
<p>“I used to steal like 5 of those when I was 10 and then sell them to the highschoolers who would get caught. I was small no one saw me take any.” Mickey said laughing</p>
<p>“I remember Lip and I got drunk off like 5 bottles shit took forever but I had a hangover for like 2 days truly the worst wine ever,” Ian said laughing along</p>
<p>“What do you even want to order?” Mickey asked</p>
<p>“This appetizer looks good”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“Appetizer you know the thing you order before your meal”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking stupid why would anyone get that”</p>
<p>“Well we should get some caviar I see everyone in the movies eat it”</p>
<p>“What even is that?”</p>
<p>“Not sure wanna find out”</p>
<p>They order some caviar in total mystery. They finish the bottle of wine while they wait. When it gets there they see how small the plate was.</p>
<p>“Where’s the rest of it?” Mickey said</p>
<p>“That is one serving sir would you like another” The server said</p>
<p>“No it’s fine thank you,” Ian said. The server leaves</p>
<p>“Ready...one two three,” Ian says as they both take a bite. Immediately their face scrunches up.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that…” Mickey said in disgust</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not that bad,” Ian says taking another bite but regrets it immediately. “Yeah no fuck that’s disgusting” They burst out laughing</p>
<p>“You know what’s the best food I ever had. Pete’s pizza” Mickey said </p>
<p>“Holy shit I saw one near here, Fiona used to take me to the one near southside when I got a good grade on a test and she was free. Best pizza in Chicago”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go there I could eat a whole pie right now”</p>
<p>“We’re already here Mick..”</p>
<p>“So? We haven’t even ordered food yet”</p>
<p>The waiter came back.</p>
<p>“Are you men ready to order?” </p>
<p>“Um maybe, can we get another bottle of wine, how much is that?”</p>
<p>“Another bottle would be $30 would you like me to bring you one”</p>
<p>“Thirty- WHAT?” Mickey said</p>
<p>“How much was the first one…” Ian said</p>
<p>“$30 also,” The waiter said</p>
<p>“And for this shit?” Mickey pointed at the caviar</p>
<p>“$20 each for the caviar sir”</p>
<p>Mickey looked at Ian with big eyes. Ian was in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I think we’ll just get the check actually thank you”</p>
<p>Ian paid as fast as possible leaving the restaurant quickly. </p>
<p>“What the fuck Ian????” Mickey asked as they left the building</p>
<p>“The prices weren't on the menu okay! And it said it was the cheapest place on the northside I could find!” Ian said frustrated. But Mickey just started laughing</p>
<p>“C'mon I’m driving now”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They ended up in their ambulance car sitting on at the back with the doors open, eating a pizza pie.</p>
<p>“This...this is the best thing I’ve ever had” Ian moaned eating the pizza</p>
<p>“No you’re right this is so fucking good”</p>
<p>Mickey punched Ian playfully in the ribs.</p>
<p>“They fuck was that for?” </p>
<p>“Caviar, really? $50 gone on shitty food?” Mickey sternly, but he was also laughing.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I was trying to make a perfect date for us. Something out of a movie with the fancy restaurant and shit!” </p>
<p>“I know, that’s just now who we are though,” Mickey said. </p>
<p>Ian knew Mickey was right. They weren't material people. He knew just spending the day with Ian was enough. And the best date they could have. Mickey pulled out two joints and handed one to Ian lighting it</p>
<p>“My Valentine's day gift to you,” Mickey said smoking. He then pulled out a small silver necklace, with a flame attached to it. </p>
<p>“This too, Firecrotch.”</p>
<p>“Aw Mick I love it,” Ian said putting it around his neck.</p>
<p>“Was gonna get you something with the letter M on it but seemed too cheesy, we already got wedding rings, so a flame instead. Inside joke, you know”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey passionately. He can’t believe he had thought of Valentine's day and got him a gift.</p>
<p>“ I didn’t get you a gift…” Ian said sadly.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, we should get home, then you can make it up to me,” Mickey said smirking</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They practically stumbled their way up the apartment complex stairs, still a little high but mostly because they couldn’t get their hands off each other. Ian almost gave Mickey a blow job while driving but stopped when the cars started honking at their swerve driving. </p>
<p>Ian and Mickey made it into the bedroom taking their shirts and shoes off in record time. They kissed their lips planted on each other wet and hard. </p>
<p>“Been thinking about taking those clothes off all night” Mickey said unbuckling Ian’s pants</p>
<p>“Me too, you looked so fucking hot,” Ian said undoing Mickey’s pants also.</p>
<p>They layed on the bed Mickey under Ian. They were kissing hard ready to get things going when Ian stopped.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Mickey said taken back</p>
<p>“Just...let’s go slow,” Ian said seductively</p>
<p>“I’m ready to fucking go-” Mickey said but Ian shushed him.</p>
<p>Ian pinned Mickey down, one hand resting on the bed and the other on Mickey’s neck to restrain him. He kissed his lips softly and slowly wanting to tease Mickey. He moved down Mickey’s body licking a trail until he got to Mickey’s cock. He kissed the tip slowly, resting his hands on his shaft. </p>
<p>“Don’t be a tease” Mickey said his breath heavy. Ian shut up him putting his hand back on his throat a little tighter now but not painful. Ian’s mouth went on Mickey’s cock taking it all in. He moved slowly but with purpose, even grasping Mickey’s balls with his free hand. Mickey was a mess underneath him, breathing hard and heavy.</p>
<p>“Ian fuck…” He said throwing his head back. Ian didn’t want his husband to finish before getting to the good part so he stopped.</p>
<p>“I want you to ride me, can you do that?” Ian said sternly</p>
<p>“Yeah fuck yeah,” Mickey said already switching places Ian being beneath Mickey now. Ian reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, grabbing some on his fingers and putting it into Mickey’s hole. He moaned by just the touch of Ian’s fingers not even inside him. Ian smiled teasing him, he loved when Mickey rides him being able to see every face he makes with every touch.</p>
<p>“Ian…” Mickey said</p>
<p>“Beg,” Ian said</p>
<p>“Ian please…”</p>
<p>Ian put a finger inside Mickey, who moaned at it entering him. Ian curled his finger until he felt Mickey relax and added another and one more. Ian was not being gentle now curling and pushing his fingers in and out. Micke laid on top of his supporting himself by having his arms on Ian’s chest. </p>
<p>“I’m ready” Mickey moaned</p>
<p>“You’re ready when I say so,” Ian said not stopping. He kept going until he heard Mickey make that sound he loves to hear when he finds his prostate. There it was, and Ian didn’t know if he could get any harder. Ian slipped his fingers out and grabbed more lube, smearing it on his cock.</p>
<p>“Cmon…” Mickey said desperate, now feeling empty</p>
<p>Ian grabbed Mickey’s neck pushing him down for a kiss, as he slipped inside him. When Ian was fully inside him, it was now his time to shine. Ian started off slow using his legs to go up and down. He could already see Ian’s face with euphoria right. He moved faster building up a rhythm. Ian was the one getting desperate now and placed his hand on Mickey’s hips to push deeper but Mickey swatted them away.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Mickey said smirking. He kept finding a rhythm until he was hitting that spot inside him every time, where he couldn’t contain his moans. They were now getting close both moaning each other's name. </p>
<p>“Mickey I’m fucking close” Ian growled</p>
<p>“Not yet, you don’t cum until I say so,” Mickey said moving faster and faster until he couldn’t take it anymore. He came on Ian’s chest, Ian following exactly after. They kept a slow rhythm until they stopped coming down from their orgasm. Mickey got off Ian, legs shaking, and laid beside him.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Ian said catching his breath. Mickey reached over and grabbed a cigarette from his bedside and lit it.</p>
<p>“Making me do all the fucking work huh?” Mickey said smiling. Ian took the cigarette from him, kissing him before taking a puff of his own.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentines Day Mr. Milkovich,” Mickey said smiling</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Gallagher,” Ian said looking at him, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>